Manerria: Online; Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Manerria: Online Prologue ... Another lonely, depressing night. The green pegasus mare layed on the sofa, crying her purple eyes out. Her face, covered by a purple mane. What happened was her fault. She was to blame. Yet the pony she loved more than anything was the one being punished. The lights in the room flicked on. Terra's head shot up in surprise, and turned to see her worried mother's face. Terra's mother, Alex Bladian, was a white unicorn, with an orange-dyed mane. Her cutie mark was of wings and a sword. Alex used to be a guard, but now she was in a wheelchair, and Terra blamed herself for it. Alex:" Terra, sweetie. None of this is your fault." Terra:" But if I was strong enough, I could have saved you." It has been a full week since Terra's father put Alex in a wheelchair. Alex's spine was damaged permanently, and her doctor said she would never use walk again. As for Terra's father, he was in prison again. When he escaped the first time, all he wanted was to hurt Alex for putting him in there, and now he was serving out a longer sentence. Alex sighed, and began to wheel over to Terra's side. Alex:" When I took up a career as a guard, I not only made oath to protect all ponies, but I made a priority oath to protect you. If you lept in and tried to stop your father... I don't know what he would have done to you." Terra:" But I ran... I ran away... from dad, from you... I'm a coward." Alex:" Don't say that. What you did... it takes a lot of bravery. Besides, you came back with help. Asking for help is an especially brave thing to do." Terra:" I... I just can't reel the fact that you were hurt, and I came out unscathed." Alex:" Sweetie, you were traumatized. And I could never ask you to dive in and rescue me." Terra:" You shouldn't have to..." Alex:" I know things have been difficult as of late. But I want you to know, none of this is because of you, and I love you with all my heart." Alex planted a kiss on Terra's forehead. Alex:" Hey, I got you a little something. I thought you might like it." She handed Terra a white, sealed package with something heavy inside. In the package was a black visor-like device, with blue letters that said "Pon-3 Box". Terra was shocked at this gift, she had seen it before. It was virtual reality headset, with neural interfacing to make the pony wearing look, and feel as if they were in a video game. The device would bring the wearer's mind to a whole other world. What came with the Pon-3 Box, was small gaming chip. The title read "Manerria: Online". Terra had heard it was a popular online game these days, but to actually be in it, and feel and see everything the game has to offer... Terra hugged her mother tightly. Terra:" I... I don't know what to say... I don't even deserve this." Alex:" Now, now. I figured it would be an opportunity for you to make some friends. I mean, usually a mother would tell you never make friends online, but since you're so shy around other, "real ponies", I thought you should try to meet some friend this way. And maybe if you feel like you can trust them, you should meet them in real life, too. You've always been so lonely, and I, as a mother am trying to help you." Terra:" Th-thank you, mom... I don't know what to say other than... I love you." Alex smiled warmly. Alex:" That's all I needed to hear." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)